


Something Just Like This

by daeguskittens



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altair - Freeform, Anal Sex, Constellations, Cuddling & Snuggling, Deepthroating, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Happy Birthday Lance (Voltron), Homesick Lance (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Light Praise Kink, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Oral Sex, Sad Shiro (Voltron), Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Slow Dancing, Vega - Freeform, mutual comfort, shance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 04:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11223426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daeguskittens/pseuds/daeguskittens
Summary: "Lance was whispering a song so he wasn’t as okay as he wanted to believe. Probably the others fell from his act but Shiro didn’t for sure, he knew Lance wasn’t okay but whenever he tried to talk to him the younger male avoided him quickly."





	Something Just Like This

**Author's Note:**

> ☆ Lance B-DAY fic! ☆
> 
> I know it's a bit sooner but due to personal life I wasn't sure if I could upload it on 28th so better now than never, right? I won't miss my baby's birthday! <\3
> 
> Also I'm not an english native and that's my first eng fic ever, plus I hadn't a beta so it's probably filled with common mistakes. If you find any please let me know so I could fix them! ☆
> 
>  
> 
> ☆ Twitter: twitter.com/decepticonslady ☆

_“Another day, another lonely night_  
I would do anything to have you by my side  
Another day, another lonely night  
Don't wanna throw away another lonely life”

 

 

His voice had never been so low, basically it was a whisper and that was enough to tell Lance wasn’t alright because hell, have you ever heard Lance McClain whisper something out of the battle? Exactly, nope.

The only thing he whispered were plans during their fight or some dirty line referred to Shiro which exactly wasn’t planned to know. Lance was whispering a song so he wasn’t as okay as he wanted to believe. Probably the others fell from his act but Shiro didn’t for sure, he knew Lance wasn’t okay but whenever he tried to talk to him the younger male avoided him quickly.

 

_I’m so stupid._

 

His blue gaze was totally lost in the sky above him. He always loved sneak out to look at the stars and when he was at the Garrison he usually did it just to see them shine, often he was smiling as he remembered how much he liked to do it sitting on a hammock with his siblings. He doesn’t even know how pretty the stars looked reflected in his blue eyes.

 

But tonight was different, he wasn’t at the Garrison anymore. He was in an unknown Galaxy at the other side of the Universe. Far far away from home. Far away from his family. Far away from his lov---Okay, let’s get this straight: his love was here, in the same foreign Galaxy, in the same Castle-Ship so he’d should be happy, no? No of course. Because he felt so stupid.

 

When they were at the Garrison Lance spent the whole time giving his best. He tried to shine with everything he had and worked harder than anyone, he wasn’t naturally skilled like his rival Keith, he wasn’t some kind of evil hacker genius like Pidge or a brilliant mechanic like his best buddy Hunk. He was Lance, but that wasn’t enough for him. Pointing this out: nobody never ever told him he was ‘’Lance’’ . People usually referred to him like a ‘’dumbass’’ a ‘’baby’’ a ‘’failed ladies-man’’ a ‘’clown’’ or ‘’The Tailor”, despite Hunk told him more than once to not listen them, Lance couldn’t help it. He felt a wheel then, he feels a wheel now.

 

The sky reflected in his gaze wasn’t like Earth’s.

There was billion stars and more than one moon. Plus it wasn’t black: there was a strange shade of purple that mirrored on his ebony skin, with the addiction of the white stars and the moons, made his skin looks like porcelain. Like a doll. Well, sometimes he felt like that too, an empty doll.

 

Again, because he was stupid.

 

Quiznak, since when he became so depressed? Some thought were as emo as Keith and holy shit, it was weird. He wasn’t going to listen Depeche Mode or Panic! At the Disco. Never. Well, there was no need since even Beyoncé and Kesha did some depressed emo songs.

 

That night he couldn’t help it. Again. His heart couldn’t take it anymore.

 

Sometimes he wondered what his family was doing at home: if they was sad, worried or if they didn’t know anything and currently are living their lives like usual. He wondered if they miss him like he miss them.

Lance bit his lower lip, he won’t cry anymore like a baby. He already did it a lot of times and it was enough to give him headaches. His chest ached so badly and without realizing it, his hand clinched his shirt at the same height as his heart. It hurts. It hurts so much. _So blue. So cold._

 

He was too lost in the sky above him to realize that tonight he wasn’t alone on the tip of the Castle. Shiro was staring at him, analyzing every expression of the younger male. He was trying to understand his feelings before speaking to him because he knew something wasn’t right. He was worried since Lance never avoided him like he did during the day, but now he was staring at him with his mouth open: Lance was a way too beautiful. He’d never ever saw a creature as beautiful as him, human or not. The silver ray of the moons mixed with the purple shades of the sky reflected on his skin creates some kind of strange shadows play on his ebony tone, giving him a mystic aura like if he was a fairy. Or a prince. Or an angel. He was perfect, from the tip of his dark-chocolate hair to his toes. He was absolutely stunning, even with that sad look in his usually bright blue eyes. Sad look that made Shiro’s heart ache badly as if someone threw a punch directly into his chest. Like if he was is mirror Shiro’s eyes became sad as Lance’s, the grey was covered by a sad shadow that made them look black. For the first time Shiro felt his legs heavy.

 

It wasn’t like he was never been scared before: on the Galra ship he had multiple heart attacks, he feared for his life and he kept fighting but there were nothing compared to the fear of losing Lance. He always looked at him, since when the younger was a mess cargo-pilot and he was the brilliant pride of the school. He thought all the ways to help him. To help him shine like the brilliant star he was. Then the Kerberos accident happened. Then he haven’t saw him for a year. And then, like a thunder on a bright sunny day, he showed up from nowhere claiming that he was the one who’s going to save him. He was unconscious then but he saw a video recording Pidge made when they was trying to search for dome details.

 

A single tear fell onto Lance chocolate cheek while the soft words of a song that Shiro doesn’t know were whispered to the wind, the only one who ever listened to him. His confident, his silent friend.

 

_"Pensé en arrogarme al mar, para después perderme_  
_pensé decirle adiós al cielo y hasta luna creciente_  
_que me recuerda tu adiós.”_

 

Shiro didn’t know what song it was but he knew Spanish, and hearing such a sad song from his usually happy and loud voice made his heart ache.

 

_“Pensé en borrar de mí todas tus huellas,_  
_creí morir cuando te supe ajena,_  
_pero en cambio aquí me tienes frente a frente_  
_para decirte que te extraño que no puedo estar sin ti."_

 

 

Okay so it was a love song. Shiro looked at him very carefully, maybe like this he could understand the Blue Paladin’s feelings, even if just a bit.

 

_“Vuelve me a querer cariño mío oh oh_  
_vuelve junto a mí que estoy perdido_  
_tú sabes muy bien_  
_que doy la vida por ti_  
_y más daría porque estuvieras aquí_  
_Vuelve me a querer dame la vida_  
_vuelve hacer verdad mis fantasías_  
_un amor tan grande, no puede morir así_  
_vuelve conmigo oh oh_  
_me entrego a ti sin condición_  
_Pero vuelve me a querer"_

 

Shiro couldn’t take it anymore, his heart was aching like if someone cut it in two.

He step out of the shadow where he currently was watching him and with a soft touch he put his hand on the younger shoulder.

"Lance."

Hearing that voice, hearing that voice so close to him caused a little panic attack to the Cuban who tilted his head and screamed. When he saw Shiro’s face, his gaze went wide. There was… loneliness written all over both in his gorgeous eyes, covered by the long black eyelashes and on his puppy worried face that gave to Lance a huge, huge heartbreak.

Never in his life he would thought to see a face like that.

We’re talking about the hero, right? The awesome, diligent leader Shiro? The brave Shiro. His hero. Then, he suddenly realized a thing: Shiro was a hero and an excellent leader, but he was also human. And human feelings was both their strong and weakness.

As if he could hear his thought Shiro smiled softly, sitting next to Lance and trying to reassure him with a soft look that seriously made Lance heart melt.

"It’s a beautiful night, right?" That soft smile made Lance’s heart pounding into his chest. How the heck a man could be so beautiful he wanted seriously started crying and jump into a wormhole?!

Shiro raised his head and looked at the same sky Lance was staring at before, the younger male couldn’t take his eyes off him: so beautiful. The cold wind through his short hair and that sad look, his dark gaze reflects all the sky upon them. So beautiful.

Lance was going crazy, it was the first time they were able to sit like this, under the stars, alone.

The feeling in his chest was growing, making his heart beat faster and faster. Lance realize he didn’t answered and honestly he wasn’t sure if he really had to since Shiro was looking like he was trying to talk.

"I’ve never saw a sky like this, not even in the books, but I could recognize a constellation. Can you find it?"

Lance immediately turned his gaze at the sky, observing every star with an amount of interest that who continue to grows. Then he saw them: three bright stars forming a triangle. "The Summer Triangle!" Lance gasps and Shiro let out a soft chuckle. "Very sharp, Lance. Now you can tell me which stare form the triangle?" Lance tilted his head, for a moment he felt back at the Garrison, at the days where he a simply cargo-pilot looked at the brilliant cadet like as if he saw the brightest of the stars.

"Altair, Deneb, and Vega, the brightest stars in the constellations Aquila, Cygnus, and Lyra…?" Another giggle and Lance could feel his heart play the drum in his chest. Dear Lord, Shiro’s laugh was insanely cute.

"Good job, Lance." Shiro smiled softly. "Do you know the story between Vega and Altair?" His voice was soft that looked almost a purr and Lance blushed. Like, really really hard because holy shit was that a dream?

But the question took Lance back to the reality and he suddenly tilted his head. He doesn’t. "Nope." Shiro laughed softly, his gaze chained to the bright Vega.

"Not surprised, at the Garrison things like that doesn’t matter. Besides, you know about my origin, do you?" Lance was not sure how to reply, he probably looked like a creepy stalker or some kind of serial killer. Or a desperate fan which actually was correct, anyway he nods in agreement.

"In Japan we’re used to celebrate a festival. I attended a few time when I was younger. It’s called Tanabata. Do you ever heard about it?" Lance mumbled a few time before his words could actually leave his mouth (without thinking too much, by the way.) "Yeah! I saw it in many anime! People wears yukatas right?!"

This time Shiro couldn’t help it anymore, he let out a soft laugh. A pure happy laugh that made Lance die and resurrect at the same time.

"I was aware you were into anime, but it’s funny see the sparkle on your face when you talk about it."

Lance blushed a way too much literally he looked like a Galra probably because he went purple even on the tip of his ears. "Anyway yes, we usually wear a yukata."

Lance’s mind worked too fast this time, a clear image of Shiro in yukata was enough to give him death because _holy shit can you imagine him with that tiny dress and his fucking biceps exposed like a sculture in a museum?_

"What I am saying is do you know why we celebrate it?" "Nope, I don’t remember any anime reference." A big smile appeared on his lips. "We celebrate the meeting of the deities Orihime and Hikoboshi which was represented by the stars Vega and Altair."

Lance couldn’t believe at his ears. He heard… Right? Shiro was telling him a love history.

Okay Lance don’t panic it’s only a history between the stars who accidentally appeared above us in what was supposed to be another lonely night.

Right?

"I bet you want to know why I’m telling you this right? According to legend, the Milky Way separates these lovers, and they are allowed to meet only once a year on the seventh day of the seventh lunar month of the lunisolar calendar."

Shiro tilted his head and looked at Lance, now his face was reflected in his gaze: porcelain chocolate skin, the blue gaze he loved from the start now wide and bright as the stars, red cheeks and wet lips. He was so beautiful.

"You know why I told you this story?" Lance shook his head, honestly he didn’t understand.

Why Shiro told him a story between two lovers? Under the stars? Shiro smiled softly, his eyes completely chained to the younger male’s.

"Because Vega is the brightest star in the constellation of Lyra. Because since it was a white-star, Vega was known as the ‘’blue star’’ due to the A0V spectral class that made it blue-tinged. I told you that because the counterpart of the story, Altair, is the brightest star in the constellation of Aquila. As far as we know, Altair is a lonely star."

Shiro’s forehead was now against Lance’s and the Blue Paladin forgot how to breath. So close. Shiro was so close that Lance could smell his fragrance. So strong. Probably aftershave. His Galra hand reached the Blue’s one, holding it gently and pressing the thumb on the soft skin. His breath now on Lance’s open lips. Eyes always chained together. Lance could hear his heart pounding furiously against his chest. Then Shiro spoke again, his voice was a sweet whisper now.

"I told you that story because I always identified myself as Altair. At the Garrison I was praised as a hero. They made me shine like a trophy, like Altair who also was the one of the closest star to Earth. Like me. I always helped people, I sacrificed many things to help others, to be with others, I was human. I was close to my planet. Also Altair is a lonely star, and that’s the part where I can find myself the most."

A little sad smile on his lips, but he began again.

"I was lonely. I had friends, my team, Keith who was like a family to me. I lost all the precious people on that mission. Only Keith was left, but I’m lonely because I haven’t find the place where I belong. I felt lost. Am I really the Garrison hero? The brave Shiro? I’m only human, it’s hard to keep my guard up and be strong in every situation. I’m a human, and I need to be myself. Show my weakness. My pain. But I can’t since it can affect the team and we risk our lives every day. But that’s not about me. I thought much about it at the Garrison and I always thought you reminded me something, now I got it. Whenever I look up to Vega I think about you because you are a star. Because despite what people says, you shine brighter than anyone, Lance."

Now they’re lips was so close that Lance could feel his breath even in his bones, his heart was probably doing parkour in his chest because he couldn’t feel it anymore, the sound of his heart beat was too loud that reverberates into his ears which currently were too interested into Shiro’s sweet whisper. He didn’t realize it until Shiro held both his hands but he was trembling. Tears falling on his cheeks.

"I haven’t saw you for one year, since the Kerberos mission. You showed up from nowhere to rescue me. I saw a video-recording Pidge made and I saw the date, you know which day was?"

His lips curled into a smile and Lance melts.

"It was exactly the seventh day of the seventh lunar month of the lunisolar calendar, Lance. You found me. You’re the Vega who came to find my lonely Altair once again. Our feelings know the truth, I know the truth, do you?"

At that point Lance was seriously crying because in like--- wait, what time was now exactly? Whatever, Shiro told him so many things _most of them was what Lance was looking for since the start._

Then he saw a side Shiro doesn’t let people see, he felt so _intimate._

 

Yes. Yes, Lance knew the truth even if he was too scared to see it. But now, on that what was supposed to be another lonely night he found it. He saw it clearly, the answer he was looking for shined so bright in front of his eyes.

He closed his eyes and with his heart dancing the samba into his throat, he pressed his lips against Shiro’s.

 

 _Warm_. That was his first thought when he felt the older male lips against his.

 

 _Soft_ , despite his huge body his lips were soft as a baby’s butt.

 

 _Wet_. Well, probably it was his fault since Lance spent the whole time licking his lower lip.

 

No one made the first move, they simply stood there with their lips pressed against each other’s until Shiro finally took the courage to move them against Lance’s soft and sweet one’s.

He open his mouth gently without forcing the younger male, he took the lead of the kiss and Lance started to follow him in that soft kiss.

It was insanely slow and sometimes they missed the rhythm but when that happened both of them reached again for each other’s lips with a soft chuckle like two babies in love. They kissed like that for what seems eternity and they was never been so happy in their whole lives because damn they were kissing like if they were in middle school, under a starry sky, sat to each other’s side and holding hands.

Too pure for the world.

When they got comfortable with the kiss Shiro spread his legs, pulling Lance closer. He wrapped his arms around his body and hugged him tightly into his warm warm embrace. Lance was kneeled between his legs, hands now on his chest. They kissed again, before Lance took the lead of the kiss –without knowing Shiro was waiting for it- and stick out his tongue, pressing it gently on Shiro’s lower lip. Shiro captured Lance’s tongue into his mouth and kissed him harder, their tongue danced together in Shiro’s warm mouth before Lance dragged them into his own, making Shiro gasp.

They kissed harder and Lance’s hands reached Shiro’s short hair. He let his finger play with the soft white bang and the black hair then he reached his back head and pulled his hair. Shiro moaned, he knew Lance was passionate, it was his own personality and well he secretly googled ‘Are Cuban passionate lovers?’ ’How Cuban people usually kiss?’ and that kind of weird things that nobody had to know.

Never.

But mostly he knew he was Lance and he was sure since the start he had his own way to do his things. Shiro’s human hand pulled Lance’s hair too while the Galra hand was on his hips. God, so tiny. Lance moaned into Shiro’s mouth and that caused him a huge hard on (and a soft blush too.)

They sloppily kissed for an hour or so, mouth running into each other’s and tongue dancing a passionate tango sometimes in Lance mouth and sometimes in Shiro’s. Saliva was drooling from their mouth but no one about them cared, they were wet, passionate and too in love to care about a little detail like their saliva who’s currently all over in their mouth.

They stopped only when their mouths burned and their red lips hurts. They look at each other with heavy breathing, panting, red cheeks and eyes full, full of love. Lance couldn’t believe it. Neither Shiro. They kissed so passionately that they didn’t even paid attention to the cold wind which now was really really cold and make them freeze like ice creams. They looked at each other but neither of them spoke because it was unnecessary since they saw what they need into their eyes. Shiro smiled and Lance buried his face into his shoulder.

"You said you were lonely, Altair. N-now that I’m here you aren’t anymore. I’m here to shine into your heart. I’m the place where you belong. I don’t care how difficult could be, it doesn’t matter if we can’t spent as much time alone as if we’re on Earth. I’m here to take care of you."

Shiro’s eyes went wide, Lance was too too sweet. How could he said a deep thing like this with a sweet wrecked from embarrassment voice and a totally red face. He held him so tight that he almost could broke him and Lance gladly snuggled into his arms, like a puppy who finds his owner after a long time. Shiro kissed his forehead, eyes closed and their heart beat as the only sound.

 "I’m not alone anymore, Vega, because you’re here. You shine brighter and deeper than anyone and being at your side is the only thing that matter to me. You’re my happiness."

Lance purred and Shiro giggled, it was strange but beautiful, so so beautiful. They stood like this for twenty minutes. Looking at the stars together wrapped into a warm hug. Then Lance phone fell of his jacket and the music that was playing in the headphones went to speakers.

His eyes went wide when Shiro recognized the song and stood up, giving him his hand to help him. Lance took it and Shiro smiled gently, he pulled Lance closer.

 

 _“Take my hand, I'll take the lead_  
_And every turn will be safe with me_  
_Don't be afraid, afraid to fall_  
_You know I'll catch you through it all_ ”

 

 Lance blushed as hell as Shiro began to move in sync with the music. His right hand into his and the left on his hips.

 

_“And you can't keep us apart_  
_(Even a thousand miles can't keep us apart)_  
_'Cause my heart is wherever you are”_

 

 Now Lance head was resting on Shiro’s shoulder while they’re dancing slowly, listening the music and smiling at the words because yes, they explained very well the way how they was feeling.

_“It's like catching lightening, the chances of finding_  
_Someone like you_  
_It's one in a million, the chances of feeling_  
_The way we do”_

 

And then Shiro made Lace twist and as he pulled him closer he began to move in a different way than before: now the’re dancing a valzer. Lance was good at dancing, he knew salsa, flamenco, tango and hip-hop. He never did slow dances but as if the song lyrics was written for them, when Shiro took the lead Lance felt safe.

 

_“And with every step together_  
_We just keep on getting better_  
_So can I have this dance?”_

 

They were completely lost into each other’s gaze, bright smile on both of their lips while Shiro led Lance.

He was so good, and Lance felt his knees weak. At the Garrison they usually had some party and he saw Shiro dance with the ladies. He got drunk very easily that night and he ended the party throwing up into the bathroom with Hunk at his side. He was insanely jealous even if he knew it was only for the school pride.

Now Shiro was dancing with him, after a love confession that was absolutely not taken from any weird shojo anime, after a kiss that made him cum in his pants –probably- and under the starry sky. They smiled at each other, both with red faces. When the song stopped Shiro hugged him again, left a kiss on his head and whispered into his ear. “I’m so happy.” Lance purred, raising on his toes and placing a chaste kiss on his lips with the brightest smile he had. “Me too.” Shiro kissed him back. “That was the best present in my whole life.”

Shiro furrowed his eyebrows, hands still holding gently the Cuban’s hips .

“Present?” and then Lance raised his head, looking straight into his man’s eyes: he was crying.

“T-today is my birthday,” he confessed with a soft whisper that made Shiro nearly die from cuteness overload “and I had the best present that I could have: you.”

 

Shiro deadpanned. The new day started with them dancing under the Starry Sky, and that was all that Lance wanted . He felt a bit sad because he forgot to ask him something so important. His hands cupped his face, wiping away the tears and leaving soft touches on his cheeks.

“Happy birthday,” Shiro whispered, rubbing his lips on Lance’s “my little Sharpshooter.”

And that was the end of Lance.

 

He raised on his toes again, dragging the taller male’s mouth onto his in a kiss full of love, affection and something else: gratitude. He kissed him in the way he always wanted to, and Shiro never missed a beat, matching his moves and kissing him even harder. He wanted to make him feel loved even more.

He took off Lance’s jacket, placing it on the floor and gingerly laying the Blue’s body on it. “I think Slav will be disappointed” Shiro really tried to laugh but the face he made (a pout. Shiro pouted. How cute.) made Lance’s heart melt. “Who cares about a blanket now, the only thing that matters is you, my Vega.”

If Lance’s cheeks could be more red he’d probably looked like a Galra because he really was a mess.

Lance purred softly in his ear, lips lazily biting his earlobe as he was so thirsty, he really needed more. More of his warm body against his. He held tightly the Black Paladin’s body against his, placing his legs around his waist, digits tracing little marks on his back covered by the jacket.

Shiro furrowed his eyebrows and moaned into the cuban’s mouth, he really was passionate. He smiled against his lips and kissed him back with the same urge, his flesh hand reached his butt and then he squeezed it, making Lance moan into his mouth. A moan that reverberates into Shiro’s bones. Lance literally shove himself in Shiro’s arms, wrapping at him as a koala and taking advantage on his mouth devouring it with everything he had. Shiro has his hands both on his hips and his –now clearly visible- erection pressed between Lance’s legs. The Cuban purred softly in his ear and he made Shiro blush harder.

"Are you happy to see me, Romeo?" Lance giggled and Shiro smiled shyly, god Lance wanted to scream forever. The Black Paladin grabbed his butt harder, squeezing it and making Lance moan again.

"Spread your legs, babe."

Wait. _What?_

 

Lance stared at him with his gaze wide as a wormhole. Did just Shiro called him ‘’babe’’? DID HE JUST TOLD HIM TO SPREAD HIS LEGS?!

Probably Lance was dreaming. Shiro chuckled a bit, biting his nose. When he raised his head again Lance chocked, Shiro’s eyes was full of desire: his gaze burned into Lance’s.

When he spoke again his voice was slow and full of control, Lance could feel his legs melting.

"Spread your legs, babe."

And Lance did. He let out a soft breath before spreading them, exposing his pelvis to him. A soft blush took control of his cheeks, he was cute Shiro thought.

"Good boy."

Lance’s hips accidentally jolted in response and Shiro smirked. He took place between his legs, lying down onto him –paying careful attention to not kill him- and pressing his tiny body onto the floor.

Lance was barely breathing, too confused and a way too excited. All of him was so damn intoxicating and, remembering one of Keith’s favorite songs, Shiro was really worst than Nicotine because once you saw him, you can’t never take off your eyes of him.

Shiro rubbed his own dick against Lance’s and god, they were fully clothed but both of them could feel each other’s boner. A soft moan came from the youngest and Shiro kissed him lazily.

God, the Black Paladin was really going to be the end of him like, how the heck could a man like him made him crazy like this?

He closed his eyes, letting Shiro kiss every inch of his skin and Lance had never been so proud to every face\body mask he had. Shiro kissed his forehead and then he slipped on his ear, biting the tip and licking it carefully, making Lance laugh. "Stop tickling me!"

Shiro curled his lips and bit his earlobe, the Cuban laughter interrupted by a gasp.

"So, your ears are very sensitive. Let me find another sweet spot of yours."

Lance held the jacket with a hand while the other was currently touching gently his back head, Shiro’s warm mouth now kissing and biting lazily his perfect jawline, his chin and then the neck. God so sweet. Lance’s skin was so sweet, Shiro couldn’t literally stop his mouth, he wanted more of that perfection.

Lance tilted back his head, moaning as Shiro’s tongue reached his shoulder, another of his sensitive spots. "S-Shiro!"

The desperate note faded into his voice made Shiro stops, he chained his gaze to his and stared sweetly. "Yes, Lance? Was that too much? If you don’t want to---"

"Don’t you dare to stop!"

Lance raised his head in attempt to catch Shiro’s lips and shut him but since Shiro was actually going for Lance’s lips too, they ended hitting each other’s fore head. They laughed uncontrollably, deal Lord that was really too much. Shiro held Lance tight, kissing his fore head like he was throw the non-pain away and Lance sweetly kissed his cheek. They were both smiling and the mood was like killed forever?

 

"I love you, Lance"

The bright light into Shiro’s gaze when he pronounced that words made Lance heart jumping right into his throat : too, too sweet.

"I love you too, Shiro."

Shiro pressed a kiss against his lips before laying down at his side, his Galra hand gently brushing his short hair and Lance who really couldn’t let him lay down like if nothing happened climbs onto him, sitting astride on his hips and smirking in a very lascivious way. Shiro looked at him with a bright smile and a soft blush on his cheeks, Lance was really trying to seduce him and even if he was really hot, he looked so shy and goofy that he had to use all of his nerves to not hug and squeeze him like a puppy. He knew from the start Lance insecurities so seeing him try to take the lead and be himself made Shiro a way too happy.

Lance touched every inch of Shiro’s chest, feeling his abs and trying to contain himself from ripping off his clothes. He takes his time, letting his digits run all over on the soft fabric: his chest, his abdomen and his hips. Every inch of Shiro was perfect and the first thought in his mind was " _B_ _eef"_. Thought that currently left his mouth since his mouth-to-brain filter was off and Shiro’s laugh filled the room.

"Well, be a food was the goal of my life." Lance blushed, laughing shyly with him. "You’re my favorite food! I won’t let anyone eat you!" the adorable Lance-pout-face made Shiro’s heart beating faster.

Lance kissed his Adam-apple making Shiro gasp, _“ passionate”_ the Black Paladin smiled softly, Lance was unique in every inch of himself.

His digits working on his chest, unzipping his jacket and taking it off –slowly, very very slowly- and throwing it very far away from them.

 His body now more visible and he couldn’t stop himself to following every line of his abs, shyly pinching his nipples above the tiny fabric of his sleeve. Shiro’s back arched and Lance never felt so proud of himself, for now obviously.

He raised his sleeve a little, putting his hands on his hips and touching gently, the feeling of his warm skin made both shiver. Once he felt reassured by Shiro’s hand gently pressed on his shoulders he kept raising his sleeve. Shiro raised his chest helping him and Lance throw it with the jacket: now his upper half body was naked under Lance’s tiny body and the Cuban squirmed.

Perfect. Every inch of his skin was perfect, never in his wildest dreams he’d imagined something like this. Soft light pink skin covered with scars, he gulped and raised his head looking at Shiro’s face.

He was… Stunning. And completely vulnerable. Messy hair and a deep blush on his cheeks, that shy look in his eyes made Lance dies for the billion times.

 

"Sorry… I don’t have a perfect skin like yours." His voice was basically a whisper that Lance could barely catch and once he realized it he left his mouth spilling words without thinking at them at all.

"Are you kidding me, right?"

But the look painted onto Shiro’s face let Lance know that no, he was serious.

"Man… "

And then, when Shiro was expecting some kind of yell or something Lance kissed his scar. Like, he really kissed every inch of every scar on his body, he felt the Black Paladin body tense under his lips but he gently kept going with soft kisses all over his bruises that made Shiro relax.

"You’re beautiful."

Lance began to talk in the middle of every kisses. Voice deep, sweet and a little wrecked by leaving all those kisses.

" You’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen in my life. In this galaxy. In this reality."

He gently stroked his lips against the scar on his chest.

"Your body is a priceless piece of art, if I wasn’t so jealous I could probably take a picture or make a statue and expose it in a museum, sharing that perfection with every galaxy but," a bit on his right nipple and Shiro melt under Lance’s mouth "as I said I’m jealous and I won’t let anyone look at you."

He left bites and soft hickeys on his shoulder.

"You may not be covered entirely with smooth skin, and then? Your scars are a part of you. A part of your past. A part of who you are," he licked his left nipple, pinching him with his teeth before cupping his face into his hands, looking straight into the liquid silver gaze of his lover. "They may hurt when you think about how you got them, but trust me they make your body even more beautiful. You’re unique as your body Shiro. You’re beautiful. I’m here to heal all of them with my kisses and keep saying that word forever, until you can feel it in your bones and even more; you’re beautiful, Takashi Shirogane. I love you. I adore you."

And then without think twice Shiro left up, pushing Lance onto the floor again and covering him with kisses: pure kisses from affection, love and all of his heart and soul.

For the first time he felt beautiful, he felt at home and it was only thanks to Lance: Lance, the brightest star in the whole universe. His bright star. His Lance.

The Blue Paladin laughed as the soft lips of his lover tackled him and Shiro couldn’t stop himself to stare at him: silver gaze filled by love and the reflection of his lover laughter, the prettiest sound he’d ever heard in his whole life. Lance face was a way too cute, flushed cheeks and tears of joy falling from his eyes; messy hair and joy spread by every inch of his body.

"Shiro… You’re killing me, stop!"

He did, but only to switch their positions, letting Lance on top again. A pair of bright baby blue gaze stared completely devoted and then, as if Shiro didn’t knew Lance would do it- the Blue Paladin began to kiss again every inch of his exposed skin, paying carefully attention to each scar and playfully biting his nipples making a cute gasp when they went hard. It was his first time after all and… Well, he didn’t knew that male nipples reaction was totally like females. (Not he had try it, to be honest) Shiro laughed softly making Lance furrow his eyebrows.

"They’re hard!"

That wasn’t a question and Shiro stared at him, eyes filled with desire and love. How could he be so beautiful with that puppy face? He keep pinching and biting, now totally lost in that new thing and Shiro purred, a part of him glad that Lance wasn’t paying too much attention on his voice.

Well, he was wrong since Lance tilted his head up to look at him with a starry-eyed face.

"That thing you did… Do it again."

Shiro blushed again, the Blue Paladin was too pure for this world. He softly cleared his throat and let out a purr that made Lance jumping into his arms, interrupting the mood… Again. It was the third time in like an hour but it doesn’t really matter since they were so insanely happy by cuddling and playing like two puppies.

"I always thought you were a dog but now I got it! You’re a cat! A big big cat!"

He kissed his head, playing with his white bang before sloppily kissing him. He missed his lips. Shiro kissed him back, mouth dancing slowly at first and then hard: tongue tangled together, saliva drooling from their mouth and eager took the lead making Lance follow his own desire without thinking anymore. He brushed his knee between Shiro’s legs making him moan, it was all he needed.

He smirked, covered his upper half-body with kisses and hickeys before he paused and with a dramatic gasp reached his belt.

"Lance…!" "Can I throw it away? I really want to suck your dick, Sir."

The groan that came from the Black Paladin made Lance shiver from his hair to his toes, it was _insanely_ hot.

Taking it as a positive response the Cuban throws the belt with the rest of his clothes, now Shiro was wearing only his pants and the boots.

 _Holy God_. He put his hand between Shiro’s legs, pressing his palm onto his crotch covered by the soft leather. _Holy Quiznak, Shiro was wearing LEATHER BOXERS LIKE A PORN STAR_. _Hard. So insanely hard. Long. Big. Goddamn holy shit Shiro’s dick was a monster. A beautiful monster._

He gulped, reaching his length with his nose and brushing the tip against the soft touch of the leather. Shiro bit his lower lips as Lance kept teasing him with the tip of his perfect nose and let out a soft moan when Lance replaced it with the warm tip of his tongue.

A soft giggle came from his throat when he realize that Lance was _studying_. Lick his length was a mere method to check how big his cock was and well, it was insanely cute since Lance looked exactly a kitten.

"Lance, are you sure?"

The Blue paladin looked at him, gaze deep as two black holes as lust and eager took the control of him "Sir, I wanna deep throat you like a motherfucker Champion"

At this point Lance’s flushed cheeks were nothing to compare at Shiro’s: he was so embarrassed and Lance barely contained himself to cover him with kisses all over his face. He smirked as he took the leather between his teeth, goofily trying to take them down and, after a certain number of thicks as he finally succeeded in his mission… He passed away. Okay, not literally but almost he wasn’t prepared for THIS.

His huge cock was insanely hard and _holy quiznak_ Lance for a moment feared for his life.

“Lance, if you don’t want to.” “Shut up”, Lance mewled as he gave the first taste at his new favorite meal “I want it all.”

 

Shiro groaned as he pulled Lance’s hair, he took a deep breath as his tongue gingerly licked the tip, a little spill of pre-cum was drooling over his length and he moved his tongue in the same way as a kitten who drink milk. He gently kissed the sensitive flesh, sloppily taking every inch of his goddamn blessing dick into his lips and before putting it into his throat he shoved himself between his legs. “L-Lance!” a desperate moan came from Shiro when Lance started sucking his balls, leaving hickeys on his sensitive skin and a little cute bite too. (Honestly that made Shiro squirm, he was glad Lance was not too rough.) “Lance… Lance, please-”

Hearing Shiro praising him like that made him feel the king of the galaxies. Takashi Shirogane was desperately moaning his goddamn name, praising him to suck his fucking dick. Yes, he was the best and that was the best birthday ever.

“Language, Sir,” he smiled as he continued to lick his balls “you want me to take your huge, leaking cock into my tiny and warm mouth, Sir?” Shiro jolted his hips, shit he was too weak to resist.

“Yes, please Lance.” “Copy that.”

And Lance did. He took his cock into his throat and woah, he never knew that his mouth could be so stretchy: it embraced perfectly all his length and –even If he wanted to threw up all the meal he had in his stomach when he took it in his throat- he successfully deep-throated his man without ruining the moment with some shitty tricks of his body.

Good job again, Lance. Who was  the Champion now?

Shiro arched his back against the floor, hips thrusting into Lance’s sweet mouth as he felt close to the edge.”Lance, Lance baby I’m so close…” and Lance in response added his hand at the base of his cock so he could touch it and suck it at the same time. When Shiro came with a groan that made Lance came in his goddamn pants too, the Blue Paladin thought to be in heaven. Shiro’s face was insanely stunning. Sweaty, flushed and wrecked.

“Nhh, you taste so good Sir…”

Shiro looked at Lance and nearly choked on his saliva when he realized that Lance had not swallow it _entirely._  

Spits of cum was drooling from the corner of his mouth, sign that he really swallow his semen but also his face was covered by his fluid and he did it on purpose.

That was enough for Shiro. He quickly switched their position, laying Lance’s back against the floor as his tongue cleaned his own semen from his perfect skin. “Eww, I heard it was a beautiful face mask!” Shiro giggled with eager all over his face “I’ll give you as many as you want babe, now let this Sir take care off you, baby.”

Lance moaned and Shiro literally ripped off his sleeve, like, he didn’t know the Black Paladin would be so passionate. He bit his skin, leaving cute red marks all over his ebony perfect body and as Lance did earlier he bit his nipples too, making Lance shivering and moaning without restrain himself. Despite the eager Shiro never forget that that was Lance’s first time (his too, to be honest) and that was Lance’s birthday. He keep teasing the younger male with his tongue, tickling him on his belly and gaining a cute laughter in response; Shiro was too in love to let him go.

“S-Shiro… Please… I know it’s our first time but please… Put it in. I want to make love with you.”

And Shiro did.

 

He placed himself between Lance’s legs and kissed him slowly, like very very slowly like if they were in a movie. “Lance… I don’t want to hurt you. Suck these.” And Lance took his two fingers into his mouth, giving them the same attention he did with his cock. Shiro smiled, touching softly his cheeks with his prosthetic hand, brushing his hair and giving him a look so sweet and full of desire that made Lance feeling the most precious creature in the world. “I love you, Lance.” And when he drag the younger ‘s lips into his mouth in a slow kiss, he gently put his index finger in his hole. Lance’s body tighten around it, every muscle trying to reject that intrude. “Shhh…” Shiro kissed his face gently, brushing the tips of his nose against his neck “relax baby, I’m here.”

It took few thicks for Lance to relaz even if Shiro’s voice was so fucking calm his body was not trained _there_.

When he relaxed he felt a complete new sensation. “Shiro,” a deep breath “It feel… Good.”

Shiro smiled softly, purring in his ears and covering him with sweet kisses as he started to move the finger inside him. He could sense Lance’s soft walls reacting and god it was intense. “Are you okay, babe?” “Mh…” Lance moaned slowly, eyes closed as he was focusing “Please… More.”

Shiro gently bit his earlobe and pulled a second finger into him, made his spine shivering and his needy cock twitch against his belly.

“Someone here wants my attention?” “Nope, please… I want you inside me first.”

The sparkle in his blue eyes was too precious for him to deny his wish so when the younger felt comfortable with the fingers he suddenly took them out, making Lance squirm. He placed carefully the wet tip of his cock against his hole and brushed it several thick, Lance was a moaning mess at that point.

“Sir… Shiro… Takashi… Please…”

The Black Paladin took his time to entertain Lance’s lips in a slow and passionate kiss, he placed Lance’s legs on his shoulders and held him tight when he finally decided to put it in.

It was slow. Too slow. Painful, kind of. Shiro was goddamn big and Lance was not used to, he’d never touched himself with dildos or toys. Not even with his fingers. He screamed and held Shiro so tight that he left marks on his body. “That’s okay, I’m all in, you’re so good Lance” and that wrecked face was all that Lance needed to see.

 

And then like a thunderbolt in a sunny day (again) a song played near them. They were too lost in each other to realize that the phone never stopped playing the music but now it was close to Lance’s head (probably because it was in the jacket pocket or something) and they found themselves staring at each other with eyes full of love.

 

_"I've been reading books of old_  
_The legends and the myths_  
_Achilles and his gold_  
_Hercules and his gifts_  
_Spiderman's control_  
_And Batman with his fists_  
_And clearly I don't see myself upon that list"_

 

Lance’s heart jumped into his throat and Shiro’s eyes went wide. Lance mouth was dry, the lyrics pounding into his hears like a drum: it was him. It was how he felt at the Garrison. Always looking up to his hero, to his comrades, to his team, and always thinking about how he was messy with the belief that he didn’t deserve to stand in the same list as them. Because he was a wheel.

_"But she said, where'd you wanna go?_  
_How much you wanna risk?"_

 

Shiro cupped his face with his gentle hands, he was still inside Lance but he haven’t moved yet, he wanted to make him feel special and loved, he wanted to make him understand how much special he was then and how he is now. He stared in his bright blue gaze filled with the billion stars reflected above them and the reflection of Shiro’s love sparkling into. The truth was Shiro never thought at hhe risks, for Lance he’d died at any moment. Because he was his all.

 

 _"I'm not looking for somebody_  
_With some superhuman gifts_  
_Some superhero_  
_Some fairytale bliss_ "

 

Lance mouthed a little ‘’I love you’’, voice wrecked and filled with emotions, his hands ran through Shiro’s short hair, lips gently pressed on his, slowly, reaching every chord of his heart in sync with the music, letting all the love and the feelings ran out like a waterfall, letting go all his fears. He never wanted Shiro because he was a Hero, he fell in love with him.

_"Just something I can turn to_  
_Somebody I can kiss"_

 

 

And he was. He was kissing his lovers under the stars, on his birthday. They didn’t needed words or whisper, they simply felt each other feelings. Shiro began to thrust into him and Lance called his name.

He was gentle, slow thrusts that made Lance felt loved, desired, important.

“Shiro,” a soft whisper and the Black Paladin held him even tighter, thrusting into him and hitting his prostate with gentle moves as he kept repeating how much he was in love and how much Lance was beautiful. “Shiro, Shiro please, more… Please!”

Shiro groaned into his ear, hitting his prostate again and again. Lance was close, he could feel it and when the Blue’s back arched into his arms, exposing his chest he reached his needy cock, touching him gently in sync with the thrusts, both of them now at their limt. Lance was too tight and Shiro could sense his sweet and wet walls. He nearly passed out when Lance pressed his prosthetic hand on his cheek, closing his eyes and snuggling into as he pressed the flesh one onto his stomach. “Can you feel it, Shiro? Your dick… No, YOU are inside me…”

Lance was crying and same was Shiro.

“I love you Lance, I’ll make you happy” a soft smile, followed by a kiss and they came at the same time with moans and groans both full of affection and love.

Heavy breathing and sweats, love and the smell of sex. “I’m the happiest guy in the galaxy as long as I can be with you. I love you Takashi.”

Shiro let him snuggle into his arms, he silently cuddled him. “I’m here Lance.”

_"I want something just like this"_

 

Shiro was still inside him, they both was messy and seriously they needed a shower but for now they didn’t care. Shiro slowly pulled off, laying at his side and letting Lance rest in his arms with his head on his chest.

Lance couldn’t believe it. He was naked, with his lover, under a starry sky on his birthday.

They made love for the first time with the sweetest soundtrack ever, the last notes fading in the night. “Happy birthday, Lance” He wrapped his arms around him like if he was hugging a pillow, but this time he was real. He was not crying in his room anymore, this time he was not dreaming. This time he was at home, both of them was.

 

They found their home under the silent watch of Altair and Vega.


End file.
